bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Hiro Hamada/Gallery
Film Screenshots Teaser Trailer Hiro's_Laptop.png HiroputtinggauntletonBaymax.jpg HiroandArmoredBaymax.jpg Film big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps_com-193.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-269.jpg Hiro Battle Ready.jpg File33716.png Hiro Collecting his Winnings.jpg Yama mad at Hiro.jpg Tadashi and Hiro flying.jpg Hiro_Show_His_Money.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-593.jpg Upset Cass driving the Brothers home.jpg The Hamada Family in the closed Café.jpg Big_Hero-6-95.png GoGo's Project.jpg Wasabi's Project.jpg Meet Honey Lemon.jpg Honey Lemon's Project.jpg Meet Fred.jpg Hiro Hamada Face.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-1373.jpg Trust Me.png|"Trust me." Hiro And Pencil.png Group Photo.jpg Hiro With The Microbots.png Hiro_got_into_SFT.jpg Tadashi tell Hiro that Someone Has to Help.jpg Hiro trying to stop Tadashi.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-2885.jpg Hiro_Scan.jpg Hiro Fall On Floor.png Hiro Fixing Microbots.png Hiro Looking To The Outside.png Cass and Hiro.jpg Hiro Looking For Baymax.png Hiro Arrive In Destination.png Hiro And baymax Fall.png Hiro & Baymax Fall.png Hiro_Return_Home.png Hiro Look To The Baymax.png Hiro_Baymax_Cat.png BaymaxgivesHiroahug.png Hiro going to give Baymax an upgrade.png Hiro making Baymax's first armor.jpg Baymax 1.0.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-5049.jpg BaymaxandHirobow.png Baymax's first Fist Bump.jpg Go Go & Hiro.png GoGo Driving.jpg big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-5835.jpg|Hiro looking into the eyes of Yokai as he and the team evade the masked villain. Fred Knows a Place.jpg Warming Up.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-6444.jpg Hiro Designing with Computer.png Wasabi Testing Apple.png Testing GoGo's gear.jpg Testing Fred's suit.jpg Testing Wasabi's Gear.jpg Hiroandbaymaxonthebridge.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps com-8198.jpg Do_it_Baymax_destroy_.jpg|An enraged Hiro ordering Baymax to kill Callaghan. Big Hero five.jpg Back To His Old Self.jpg Hiro eyeing Baymax's green chip.jpg BaymaxandHirohug.jpg|Hiro and Baymax, reunited. BH6 Ending.jpg TV series Tumblr ot5sixaM0E1u8rkcpo1 540.gif BH6-The-Series-13.jpg Baymax Returns 01.jpg Baymax Returns 20.jpg Baymax Returns 19.jpg Baymax Returns 18.jpg Baymax Returns 16.jpg Baymax Returns 17.jpg Baymax Returns 11.jpg Baymax Returns 13.jpg Baymax Returns 10.jpg Baymax Returns 06.jpg Baymax Returns 05.jpg Baymax Returns 07.jpg Baymax Returns 04.jpg Baymax Returns 03.jpg Baymax Returns 02.jpg Baymax Returns Hiro Sad.PNG Baymax Returns Photos of Hiro.PNG Print Tumblr nccg9sue0Y1tgdoovo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nccg9sue0Y1tgdoovo3 1280.jpg Book cover - Big Hero 6.png HiroandBaymaxManga.jpg Concept art Big hero 6 hiro and baymax.jpg Baymax motorcycle-concept.png Big Hero 6 Baymax and little Hiro.jpg Gundam Baymax concept art.jpg Tumblr nejdgxT7vZ1t2ae3oo1 1280.png Tumblr nejdgxT7vZ1t2ae3oo3 1280.png Tumblr nejdgxT7vZ1t2ae3oo4 1280.png Big_hero_6_brothers_concept.png Big hero 6 brothers concept 2.png Big hero 6 brothers concept 3.png Hiro concept outfits.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 4.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 6.jpg Hiro concept shiyoon kim 3.jpg Hiro_concept_shiyoon_kim_2.jpg Portf_hiro001.jpg Portf hiro002.jpg Portf hiro003.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 02.jpg Big Hero 6 concept art 4.jpg Hiro001.jpg Hiro004.jpg Hiro008.jpg Hiro009.jpg Ninja Hiro 01.jpg Ninja Hiro 02.jpg Hiro Teethbrushing Concept Art.png Big Hero 6 Team Early concept.jpg Cool Big Hero 6 Action Concept Art.jpg Hiro003.jpg Tumblr n2cwiqLutk1s5ptf3o1 r1 1280.jpg Hiro concept working.png Hiro concept oh no.png Hiro concept bed.png Hiro concept brush.png Hamada family concept.png Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg Hiro semifinal version.png Big Hero 6 concept art 1.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art 03.jpg BigHero6ConceptArt.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept Art - A Moment of Tadashi's Death.jpg Yokai_and_his_gang_kills_Baymax.jpg Hiro Model Sheet.jpg New BH6 Concept-Art (5).png Fred concept 3.png Hiro concept supersuit.jpg Hiro Hamada Concept Art.jpg Big hero 6 team enjoying themselves concept art.jpg Big Hero 6 Concept.jpg Bh6 concept line-up.jpg Hiro Hamada character model.jpg Big Hero 6 Characters.png Hiro and Tadashi youth character models.jpg Hiro and Baymax Concept.jpg BigHero6 JinKim express 03.jpg Hiro concept control.jpg Hiro concept.png Big Hero 6 Concept Art 05.jpg Disney-infinity-hiro-and-baymax-screenshot11.jpg Miscellaneous Hiro Stand.png Hiro.png Hiro Suit Render.png Hiro Action Render.png 4107095-7359599878-14051.JPG Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney_Large.jpg Big Hero 6 in uniform.jpg Disney-Infinity-2-0-Toybox-Screenshots-featuring-Hiro-and-Baymax-big-hero-6-37498462-3840-2160.jpg Med BH6 ToyBox Screens7.jpg BH6 team face shot.jpg Tumblr_inline_mw2e6kA6zv1sqhrgm.png Hiro picture.png Big-hero-6-movie-poster-disney Large.jpg 6bd6cd21-da18-49e0-b779-0d09695f866c.jpg Picture4esrgf.png 2014 big hero 6-wide.jpg Unnamed+(6).jpg Med 1413072503 image.jpg BIG HERO ORGANIZATION.png Hiro Hamada.jpg BH6 Hiro and Baymax Poster.jpg Family Photos 1.png Family Photos 2.jpg Family-photo-Everyone-tadashi-hamada-37644978-360-356.jpg Tadashi and Hiro karate .jpg Category:Character galleries